Fixing things
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: 'Spike Fright': The missing part between Chase leaving the room after the fight and Adam and Chase at school. I do not own Lab Rats Fluff, humor, family bonding... ;) Sorry for the late update, won't happen again! :)
1. Fighting

**Adam's POV**

I got what I wanted: I triggered Spike to come out so Sabrina wouldn't like Chase anymore. Because she's mine! I gave her my selfie-face! No girl can resist that! She's way to pretty for Chase!

And he kept rubbing it in my face! All the time: 'she likes me! Not you, me! Me, me, me!' I just wanted to throw him across the room! But I'm a gentleman, I don't do that in front of ladies.  
>But Spike is everything Chase isn't. And since she liked Chase… So after that, I would have another chance!<p>

And for once, my plan worked! I just kept pushing him, and pushing and pushing… then a little fight and then: bingo! Sabrina gone and Chase single once again!  
>But… even when I got everything I wanted it didn't feel good.<p>

Sabrina looked at Chase with disgust: "You are SO not who I thought you were. I'm out of here."  
>Spike looked at her with a smirk: "She'll come back. They always come back!"<br>Sabrina slammed the door and I couldn't help it that a little grin formed on my face.  
>"She's not coming back", Spike admitted.<br>A second later, Chase was back and looked around the room. I tried to make him forget what happened, but it didn't work. (Believe me, you can't win a discussion from the smartest person on earth!) Then, it seemed to click.  
>"Wait!", Chase yelled "You activated my commando-app on purpose, didn't you!" It wasn't even a question!<br>"Of course I did, look who you're talking to!", I answered.  
>"Sabrina was the first girl to show any interest in me! And you ruined it! Thanks a lot!" After that, he walked away towards the lab leaving me alone in the trashed living room.<p>

I wanted to smile and laugh, I really did. My plan had just worked and I wanted to be happy.  
>I tried to think of a way to start a talk with Sabrina tomorrow and how to ask her out...<p>

But all I could think of was the look in Chase's eyes when he walked away.  
>His eyes weren't filled with the anger I had expected.<br>No, they were filled with pain.  
>He looked so sad, and angry and… betrayed!<p>

And to think that I had done that to my little brother! Me!  
>I'm the big brother, the protector.<br>I should help my younger siblings, not ruin their social lives (even if there barely is one to ruin)!  
>And definitely not their first chance on a relationship.<p>

I sigh and sit down on the couch.

How am I ever going to fix this?

**Chase's POV**

I'm sitting in the lab, just staring at the wall. I kept thinking about what Adam had done.  
>He knows what happens when you let Spike out!<br>And he only did it because for once, a girl liked me instead of him! Talking about selfish…

I'm not a very emotional person, but now I feel a lump forming in my throat. I put my hands on the table and sigh.  
>I feel angry, sad, betrayed,… but most of all disappointed. How could he do this to me?!<br>I love my family, but I just can't look at Adam now. Not after this.

I sigh again and walk around the lab, thinking about my options.  
>I could go upstairs and get angry at Adam and start a fight, but that would get me into trouble with mr. Davenport.<br>I could keep moping and stay in the lab, but that's just not me.  
>I could try and make it up with Sabrina.<p>

Yes! That's it!  
>My brain keeps yelling at me that it's a stupid idea and that I'll be ashamed and even more hurt afterword's…<br>But for once, my heart is yelling louder: You like her, go for it!

Then, I hear the elevator doors opening. I don't even turn around, I already know it's Adam.  
>"Chase, look-",<br>But I don't let him finish. "No. Just… don't".  
>After that, I turn around and get into my capsule.<br>Adam looks at me before sighing and turning around. I thought I still saw regret and guilt in his eyes. Normally, I would feel guilty for making him feel that way.  
>But not now. Not today.<p>

One single tear falls to the ground while I try to think how to make it up to Sabrina.  
>Adam may have ruined it, but that doesn't mean that I can't at least try to fix it.<p>

**Author's note: Hi! First lab Rats story, so please: be gentle! :) I'm open to reviews! :D I hope you liked it! There will be another chapter, probably somewhere within next week. :) **


	2. Adam

Chase didn't come to dinner, Adam barely touched his food and the others were giving each other worried looks.

They had no idea what had happened during their fight, but they knew it was bad.  
>Finally, Adam stood up and walked outside without saying a word. The rest of the family didn't say a word, but waited until he was gone.<p>

Then, Bree spoke up: "I have never seen him like this. And I have lived with him in a basement for 15 years! I know Adam and Chase fight a lot, but never like this…"  
>"I know", Donald added "Adam who doesn't eat and Chase who doesn't grab an opportunity to about his first girlfriend…"<br>Then, it hit him: "It has something to do with that girl!"

Leo nodded: "Adam was kind of angry at school when she talked to Chase instead of him. Maybe he tried to take her away from Chase?"  
>"Possible, but why would Adam be upset then? Shouldn't he be happy if he had succeeded?", Bree interfered "It doesn't make sense!"<br>"Girls always make boys fight", Tasha sighed "That's the curse of being a teenager."

"Maybe we should try to talk to Adam?", Leo asked.  
>"You can try", Bree said "I'll go down and try to talk to Chase". After that, they both went their own way and left their parents at the table.<p>

Leo walked outside and found Adam in their front yard sitting with his back against a tree. He tried to scare Adam, but his efforts were in vain.  
>"I know you're there, Leo", Adam said before Leo had the chance to say anything.<br>"What?! How… never mind", Leo said as he said down next to Adam "What's up?"  
>Adam didn't answer, but just looked at the sky.<p>

Finally, he spoke up: "Have you ever regretted something in your life? Like you wished you could turn back time and stop yourself from doing it?"  
>Leo looked at his step-brother with big eyes: "What have you done? Have you tried to kill Chase or something?" "What?!", Adam asked "Of course not! He's my little brother! I would never do anything to hurt him… Or at least, that's what I thought."<p>

Leo sighed and put his hand on Adam's shoulder: "Look, I don't know what happened and I'm not asking you to tell me. But I do ask you to fix whatever the problem is between you and Chase. We're all seeing you're suffering. Both of you!"

Adam smiled a little: "Are you sure I'm the oldest? 'Cause it sounds like I'm the little kid at the moment"  
>Leo didn't even make a remark, but just smirked and stood up: "I'm going back in. You comin'?"<br>"Nah", Adam answered "I think I'm gonna stay out here for a little while."  
>"Okay, see you later"<p>

Leo entered the living room to find his parents talking quietly on the couch.  
>When they saw him, they ended their conversation and turned to him. "And?", Tasha asked.<br>"I don't know", Leo answered "I asked him to find a solution for all of this. At the moment, he's in the front yard thinking about whatever sitation they're in."  
>"We'll give them the time they need. They have to work this out on their own", Donald said.<p>

**Author's note: Next part: Bree and Chase by sunday online  
><strong>**I hope you all liked it and I apologise for my late update.  
><strong>**Reviews and comments are always welcome! :D  
><strong>


	3. Chase

In the meantime, Bree had gone downstairs and looked at Chase. He was just standing in his capsule facing the wall, not moving at all. She thought it was kind of said to see her only younger brother being so sad.  
>"You can stop staring at me now", Chase suddenly said as he turned around and opened his capsule.<br>Bree grinned: "I still can't stand that superhearing of yours!" But Chase didn't respond at all, he just stood in front of his capsule waiting for whatever Bree needed.

After a while, Bree sighed and sat down at the cyberdesk: "What happened this afternoon? Both you and Adam have been acting strange ever since Sabrina left". Chase didn't respond, but just glared at her: "What did Adam tell you?"  
>"Nothing, that's the point", Bree answered "He didn't say anything. He barely even touched his dinner! And you didn't show up. It doesn't take a genius to see that there's a problem between you guys."<br>Chase looked at her with big eyes: "He barely ate?! How is that possible?!"  
>Now Bree chuckled: "You tell me, because I wasn't there when you guys had that fight. Come on, Chase. You guys fight all the time, just make it up and get on with your lives. Just like you always do."<p>

"This wasn't like any fight we've ever been in", Chase finally answered "Adam crossed the line and I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him again."  
>Bree looked at her younger brother and sighed: "Come on, Chasey. We know Adam, he always does things without thinking them through. You guys are opposites, but you love each other. And I'm sure you still do. Give it some time, I'm sure you guys will work it out!"<br>Chase didn't respond, but just looked at the floor with an angry look in his eyes.

Without a warning, Bree just walked up to him and pulled him in a hug: "Take this from your big sister: everything always works out just fine, maybe just not in the way you thought it would"  
>Chase chuckled and hugged back: "Thanks Bree. I'll think about it, okay?" Bree let go and nodded with a small smile on her face. "Coming upstairs?", she asked.<br>"Nah", he answered "I'm going to do some left over homework"

So Bree went upstairs again and heard the conversation between her dad and Leo.  
>"Chase isn't coming up either, and I haven't been able to find out what's going on.", she said "The only thing I found out is that Adam crossed the line and he won't be able to look at him ever again, according to him."<br>"That must have been a huge fight!", Leo said.  
>Donald nodded: "If they haven't got it figured out by tomorrow evening, we'll do something ourselves. Until then, let's behave like a normal family."<br>"As normal as things can get in this household", Tasha added.

**Author's note**: **Hi! I hate exams! And mostly that there taking all my time so I can't continue writing! But finally, here's the promised update! :D Review, comment, suggestions,… you know what to do! :)  
>x<br>Sweetheart91597  
><strong> 


	4. Fixing it

The next morning, Chase was already gone when Adam and Bree woke up. According to Mr. Davenport, he had already left for school. "He said he had some things to fix", he said "Do you guys know what he meant?" Bree shrugged, but Adam nodded: "I know exactly what he meant. I'm leaving to. There are some things I need to do."  
>When Adam had left, Bree looked at her father who was looking quite confused. Bree, on the contrary, smiled a little. <em>Go boys!<em>

When Chase arrived at school, he went to Sabrina's locker to wait for her. Finally, she showed up. But instead of walking up to her locker, she just stood in the middle of the hallway staring at Chase with fear and anger in her eyes. Chase smiled, but she turned around and walked away.  
>Chase tried to not look desperate, although that was exactly how he felt. <em>Great<em>, he thought _first Adam ruins it for me and now I only made it worse!_  
>He sighed and sat down on the bench in the middle, thinking about how his life could have been with Sabrina…<p>

For once, Adam tried to reach school as fast as he could. He just hoped he wasn't too late yet. The first thing he saw when he entered, was his little brother sitting on the bench. Adam sighed and felt the urge to run up to him and pull him into a big hug, just like when they were little kids. But instead, he walked the other way and searched for Sabrina.  
>Finally, he found her chatting with some other girls. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder before she could run away.<br>"Sabrina, you have got to listen to me!", he said. "No, I don't!", she replied.  
>"Then at least hear me out…", Adam said while he let go of her "I know you're angry and maybe even scared about what happened yesterday. But it was all my fault, I knew he would get that angry and out of control if I just kept annoying him."<br>"Why would you want that?", she asked. "Because I liked you", Adam answered "and I hoped that if you saw Chase like that, you would fall in love with me instead. So-"  
>"Wait", Sabrina interrupted "LIKED me? Past time?" "Yes", Adam answered "Because it wasn't until you had left that I realised how much Chase cared about you."<br>After hearing that, Sabrina started to blush a little and looked at the floor.  
>Adam smiled: "Look, I know that he likes you. Please, give him another chance? He shouldn't lose a wonderful girl like you because of me. He's the most sensitive, goodhearted guy I know and you're lucky to have a guy like Chase."<br>Sabrina looked up at Adam and smiled: "Can you tell him I'm coming over tonight?"  
>Adam nodded and smiled at her, the relief visible on his face: "I will. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got something to do."<p>

Adam returned to the bench where he had seen Chase the last time. He was still sitting there in exact the same position. At first, Chase walked away. But when Adam explained what he had done and gave him the 'molecule', Chase finally smiled again.

That night, Sabrina and Chase didn't do any homework. They watched a movie, chatted and ate some pizza. Then, Adam walked in.  
>"Hey guys!", he greeted "don't look at me, I'll be gone in a sec. Just gonna grab a drink and then I'm off to my room." "Why don't you join us?", Sabrina asked. Adam looked over at Chase: "Nah, thanks. I'm good. I'll just leave you two alone."<br>Chase couldn't help but smile. The night before, they had been fighting and he had thought he would never see Sabrina again. Now, his older brother had given up his jealousy and even left him alone.  
>Adam grabbed a soda and walked down to the lab. Chase thought for a moment: "Sorry Sabrina, but I need a few moments with Adam. I'll be right back." She nodded and Chase went to the lab.<br>When he got there, he saw Adam playing some online game with his can of soda next to him.  
>"Hey", Chase said. Adam looked confused when he saw Chase: "Hey. What's up? Shouldn't you be upstairs with Sabrina? I didn't go through all of that so you could ruin it!"<br>Chase chuckled and sat down next to his brother: "I know. That's what I wanted to talk about. I just wanted to thank you again." "It's nothing", Adam replied "you two make a cute couple and I was acting like a jerk. I just need to ask you one more thing." Chase nodded as a sign for Adam to continue. "Are we good?", Adam asked. Chase started laughing, but stopped when he saw the hurt look in Adam's eyes: "Adam: you put your own feelings and jealousy aside, helped me make it up to Sabrina and even left us alone upstairs! Of course we're good!" "Good", Adam smiled.  
>Suddenly, he pulled Chase into a big hug which Chase quickly returned.<br>"I'm gonna go back to Sabrina", Chase said. When Chase had left, Adam still sat in his chair staring at the elevator with a smile on his face: "It's nice to have things fixed…"

**Author's note: SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! All kind of problems just came together, but here is to long promised update! :D I know it's fluffy, but I like it :). Hope you liked it as well! :D  
>Next updates won't be this long, promise!<br>x  
>Sweetheart91597 <strong> 


End file.
